The Academy
by charlotte3l
Summary: A human version of Vampire Academy. The same storyline with Rose and Dimitri but the problems encountered are human problems.
1. Chapter 1

A human version of Vampire academy

Chapter 1 - Trying to run

I heard a deafening scream coming from beside me which startled me awake. I looked over to see Lissa thrashing around in her bed violently obviously having a nightmare. She continued screaming loudly. I swung my legs over the bed and ran over to where she was sleeping.

"Liss" I tried to shake her awake "Come on wake up"

"Andre" She continued sobbing "Mom, Dad" I felt almost helpless I knew what she was dreaming of and it tortured me to think of how she must be feeling and what my best friend has been threw.

"Lissa come on its OK you're not there" This time her eyes opened and she looked at me wide eyed, still sobbing. I looked into her green eyes and saw nothing but pain, confusion and sadness.

"It was so real Rose I felt like I was there again" She said while I sat down on her bed and held her in my arms trying to soothe her.

"I know Liss I know" I tried to reassure her "We are going to be fine as long as were together" I continued rubbing soothing circles on her back and allowed her time to cry it out. Hoping that I was in some way helping.

Nearly a year ago Lissa's parents, her brother Andre and me and her were in a car crash, somehow we both managed to survive her family however all died. They were like family to me I never had anyone else to look after me but they took me in. We promised each other we would always look after one another and no matter what we would stay together. That's why we made the decision to run away from St Vladimir's our boarding school. Lissa's family had a connection to royalty and I was chosen by her family to become her 'bodyguard', which meant constant training at school.

I enjoyed the training and vastly becoming one of the best fighters there. The school however had a bad influence on Liss the other royals would constantly pressure her into doing something she didn't want to and the school was to much of a reminder of her brother Andre who also went there. We both made the decision that starting new somewhere else would help us both. Right now were living in Montana, we went to a local community college and lived in a small flat with our room mate Jeremy.

"I'm going downstairs to make something to eat, want anything Rose?"

"No thanks"

Liss went downstairs and I walked over to the window where Jeremy's dog Oscar was sitting. He was looking curiously at something growling quietly. I looked out the window and into out front garden and had to strain my eyes to see what he was looking at, it was a tall man stood there in the dark slightly hidden behind a tree. He took a step backward and he was out of sight. I don't know why but I feared me or Liss were in danger.

I threw my shoes on and grabbed mine and Lissa's coat and ran downstairs to where she was eating a sandwich talking to Jeremy.

"Lissa" I hissed. She walked over to me leaving a confused Jeremy

"What is it Rose?" She always knew when something was wrong it was like we knew what one another were feeling.

"We have to go now!" I grabbed her hand and ran to the back door with her grabbing Jeremy's car keys on the way.

"Rose what's going on?" Liss said while running with me out the back door, Although she didn't know the reason for us running I knew we would always trust and follow one another.

"There was a man outside looking into our window, I don't know Liss!" I said frustrated "I just have this feeling that we had to get out of there"

She nodded and we continued running down the back streets. I knew Jeremy would go mad at us for stealing his car if we ever came back but this was an emergency, he also has always had a thing for Lissa so im sure she will be able to get us out of it. If we ever come back. Jeremy's car was in sight and we sped up. We just reached the car door when the man who was in our garden stepped in front of us blocking out entry to the car. I jerked lissa back and tried my hardest to glare at him. Now I got a good look at him I realised he was beautiful he looked to in his mid twenties and was quite tall, maybe six- six or six- seven. His hair was dark brown and reached his shoulders, his eyes were a deep brown almost the same as his hair colour, I nearly sighed you could get lost in those eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a long black coat which looked like something out of a cowboy movie, a duster I think they were called.

I came back to reality disappointed that I'd been to momentarily stunned by his hotness to be aware of the situation a try and protect Liss. Now that I looked around there were 3 other well built men surrounding us.

"Don't touch her" I growled at them all.

However the hot guy I had first seen took a step forward and I quickly reacted attempting to take a swing at his face. He quickly blocked by pushing my hand away and I stumbled forward waiting for the pavement to come into contact with my face. I knew it would be very painful!

But there was no fall or pain!

I felt a spark of electricity around my waist stopping my fall. I looked down to see arms around my waist holding me up. I looked up to see who had helped and was shocked. The man I had just tried to attack was only inches away from my face staring at me with such an intensity that I felt like shying away. But I couldn't there was something stopping me from looking away from his eyes. His expression was guarded I momentarily saw concern flash threw his features but was soon returned with an emotionless mask. I heard somewhere clear there throat and he quickly set me up straight releasing his grip on me looking almost stunned by his own actions. He took another step forward, this time however I knew better than try to attack there was no way I could fight him of let alone the other men around us. He politely nodded his head in which could only be described as a sign of respect which left me momentarily confused until he introduced himself...

"I am Dimitri Belikov" His voice had a slight accent which I was almost certain was Russian. "And I have come to take you both back to St Vladimir's"

**Thanks for reading, i will continue this story if asked to, so review and let me know if i should. I know the first chapter was similar to the Vampire academy one but i had to start it that way. Dont worry though everything else will be different but with the same kind of story line.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was currently trying to come up with a plan to get me an Liss of this plane and back home but when I looked to my side and saw the bodyguard I have attempted conversation with more than enough times, I knew escaping right now was impossible plus the fact were currently on a plane in mid-air. Lissa was on the other side of the schools private plane sat next to Dimitri as he would not allow us to sit together apparently we would try to escape. Well thanks Captain Obvious! I was glaring at the back of his head. Almost as if he felt my eyes on him he turned in my direction a raised his eyebrow. Cool I've always wanted to do that. He stood up and came to where I was sitting and the other body guard moved over to Lissa's side. Dimitri hesitantly sat next to me. Good he should be scared!

"What do you want?" I asked rudely

"Just seeing if you're enjoying the journey" He smirked

"Oh definitely, I mean it cant get any better than sitting next to someone who wont talk to me and knowing were on our way to hell on earth"

"Well I could always talk to you" Oh how fun I thought to myself "And you know the school is the only way to keep Ms Dragomir safe and for you to learn how to protect her"

"I've done fine until now" I said threw clenched teeth. How could he think I couldn't protect her and for god sake she's only got a slight a connection to royalty its not as if she's the dam queen, her life is not in constant danger.

"That's because there has been nothing to protect her against, you think you would manage against a real fret? You think you 2 would still be alive if you were actually in danger? No you wouldn't because you left school and had no time to finish your training!" He ranted harshly giving me a stern look.

How could he think that? She's my best friend I would give up my life for her! The concerned side of him I had once seen was obviously not going to appear again.

"You don't know me or Liss so do not even act like you care, you don't know the reasons we left and you never will so just leave me alone" Typical me I had to have the last word, but oh well he was out of line talking to me like that. I put my headphones in cutting him of before he could continue speaking and turned my gaze to the window which viewed nothing but the side of the plane. Why bother having a window if you cant see anything out of it! Dimitri stood up and went and swapped places with the silent guy who came and sat next to me again.

The last few hours of the journey went slow and I was doing anything I could to entertain myself I went from listening to Lissa's crap music on her mp3 to having a one sided conversation with chatty next to me who still refused to say a word which was becoming frustrating to say the least. But eventually we landed at the school or as I call it the prison. All of the bodyguards – Which I now counted was 6 – took me a Liss of the plane. When we stepped out the breeze was hardly bearable considering I was wearing jeans, a tank top and a very thin hoodie.

There went any students outside so I guessed they were in lessons as it was still school daytime. The school looked the same as it always did 3 large buildings all old fashion looking. A large area around the buildings with picnic benches, Combat areas and a sports pitch. To walk around the length of the whole school it would take 20minuites or more. We carried on walking past the front area and heading for the front entrance and you could hear voices from where we were stood. I groaned knowing the drama which was coming. Dimitri shot me a confused looked but I just glared back.

When we stepped inside there was complete silence and every student in sight stood to gawk at us. Not discretely but completely full on, mouths hung open, eyes wide staring. Most were training bodyguards similar to myself and they were looking at me and Lissa in complete shock as where the royals or as me and Liss say the 'snobs' were looking at us in disgust and hatred. We were never very popular here mostly stuck to ourselves and our small group of friends which consisted of Me, Liss and a few other bodyguards. We continued walking towards headmistress Kirova's office and Liss was looking paler than usual – she hated drama – so I put my arm around her shoulders for comfort and glared at the people giving us disgusted looks.

Dimitri stepped into Kirova's office with both of us while the other bodyguards stood guard outside. I was greeted with the cold stare of the bitch Kirova, who looked as badly dressed as before wearing her sandles and socks along with a horrible dark green dress. There should be some sort of dress code as a headteach-

"Miss Dragomir" Kirova cut my thoughts off giving a slight friendly greeting to Lissa before turning back to me with the same cold look "How lovely to see you Rose, We ended on such bad terms before you took of" I internally laughed thinking of the distraction I had to come up with for me and Liss to get away which ended up involving Fire alarms, Sprinklers, the guards locked up in a classroom and a very pissed of headteacher. Good times.

I quickly stopped myself from smirking at the memory and put on a fake face of apology.

"I apologize Headmistress I just thought it was in both me and Lissa's best intrest to get away from here and since I am going to become her bodyguard then I don't really think you can questions my decisions" Lissa sighed quietly next to me, she knew what I was like I couldn't apologize without adding a bitchy or smart remark. Dimitri looked completely shocked that I had spoke to Kirova like that As where Kirova's earlier face of coldness turned into one of complete rage which made me re-think how I put my apology "I am however sorry for the trouble I caused you"

"You will be considering the punishment you are to be given" Her face lifted into a smirk "Miss Dragomir will be staying at the school as she has to continue her lessons and it is the only place she is truly safe" Lissa nodded at this we both knew that was coming. But we wouldn't be here for long I would eventually get us both out of here. "You however will not be returning to the school and will not be Miss Dragomir's future Bodyguard" Shit!


End file.
